cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
John Pritkin
John Pritkin is a character from the Cassandra Palmer series. Introduction John Pritkin is from the Cassandra Palmer series. He was a War Mage—a member of the Corps, supernatural community's police force—with a specialization in demon killing. But then his bosses sent him on a new mission--to kill the upstart pretender to the Pythia's throne, one Cassie Palmer. They didn't want an unknown taking such a powerful position and possibly interfering in their affairs. And they didn't think a demon-hunting assassin would have a problem with a spot of political murder. They thought wrong. Now Pritkin is a former war mage and the Pythia's new bodyguard. So far, the move has brought him no pay, long hours, constant stress and has almost gotten him killed at least a dozen times. He's shown here about to embark on a demon hunt to get a little rest. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About Species * Human * Incubus / Demon Other Names * Emrys: Emrys was the name his human mother gave him. So, yes, it was his first. (per author) * Myrddin * Merlin Powers & Abilities * Magic * Alchemy * Wardsmith * He warded with both earth and water, and they flowed out from him.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Weapons * Floating daggers * T-shirt was crossed with enough ammunition to take out a platoon * His tool belt slung low on his hips—carried many handheld weapons: machete, two knives, a sawed-off shotgun, a crossbow, two handguns and grenades and a row of cork-topped bottles on the front of the belt. * Belt arsonal of potions in vials * Wards Occupation * War Mage for the Corps of the Silver Circle * Later: Self-chosen guardian-knight for Cassandra Palmer, Pythia Place of Origin * Wales * Demon realm of Zarr Alim: Rosier's capital city Character / Personality *Very stubborn and a bit paranoid. (Tempt the Stars, ch. 4, p. 44 * Pritkin’s idea of orderly living was roughly that of a fourteen-year-old boy. * Hostile * He seemed to see Demons everywhere.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Physical Description * Sort of "mad scientist meets Rambo"Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Bright green eyes—scornful.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Hair was close cropped and without style''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Love Interests * Cassandra Palmer - strong attraction, only remotely possible Friends and Associates * Cassandra Palmer * Mac * Caleb Carter * Jonas Marsden * Nick Enemies / Enemy-to * Cassandra Palmer (at the start) Family * '''Father': Rosier (Incubus demon) * Mother: ________ (human) * Brother: Other Details * Has a Welsch accent * In the beginning, he thinks that Cassie is a fallen sybil—one allied with the Black Circle. One who might be able to summon ghosts and dark witches to fight for her, to possess humans like a demon, and to command a dark weapon so easily.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * About Rosier In his Rosier’s warped view, John had been "playing about on earth long enough. It was time for him to take up his birthright and help the family by whoring himself out to the highest bidders." It did' matte rot Rosier that it would be worse than death to Pritkin, who hated the demon half of himself and everything that went with it. Rodger had spent centuries trying to get a corporeal son that he could use as a bargaining chip, and he was unlikely to relinquish him easily.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4, p. 49 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Cassandra Palmer * Caleb Carter * Jonas Marsden * Agnes * Rosier * Silver Circle * Shadowlands * Corps Events Throughout the Series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Pritkin appears at the Senate Chamber meeting on Cassies fate. He claims that the Pythia sent him to get "the Rogue". The Consul says they can protecter better since the War Mages recently demanded her "dead or alive", preferably dead. Chaos breaks out due to an assassination attempt on Cassie. John set a Golem to protect her while he fight the bad guys.Touch the Dark, ch. 3–4 During the Parking lot battle, John battles with Jimmy the Rat and his pack of were-rats along side Louis-Cesare and Tomas.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 When Cassie returns from her vision (saving Francoise, Pritkin is busy holding off the Jonathan the Dark Mage's magical attack with Shield Ward which are near to failing. Cassie uses a Word of Power and Billy Joe's help to reinforce Pritkin's ward—shocking Pritkin. The Dark Mage sends a dark mist to erode that ward. Cassie then has Billy Joe bump her out of her body so she can possess the Dark Mage. Once inside the Dark Mage , Pritkin tells her to destroy the Dagger Bracelet—she gets it off his arm with a lot of struggle and the pressures falls off Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Back in the suite at M.A.G.I.C., Pritkin accuses her of being a Lamia demon and tries to kill Cassie. with floating daggers, vials, guns and grenades. Mircea and Tomas try to contain him while Louis deals with the Golem and Rafe corals all the vials. Cassie invites to give her a test—she drinks some stale holy-water straight down—nothing happens. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie shifts to his room at Dante's to get away from the uninvited witches in her suite. The room was the same chaotic mass as they left it when Rosier took John away. While there, Billy Joe tells her what he learned from Laura.Tempt the Stars, ch. 4 Afterward, she falls asleep in his room waking up three weeks prior.Tempt the Stars, ch. 5 John discovers the other Cassie is upstairs, then assumes she is an imposter. Tempt the Stars, ch. 6 Cassie is determined to rescue John from Rosier's demon realm, in his capital city of Zarr Alim in Hell. Her rescue team includes: Caleb Carter, Carlos Casanova and Rian.Tempt the Stars, ch. 14–15 After a betrayal by Rian and a mad dash on a chariot led by camel-thingys through Rosier's city chased by guards, they find Pritkin in silks in an elegant suite.Tempt the Stars, ch. 16–17 They all flee the guards and Rosier on flying carpets and the moment they arrived at Dante's Casino, Rosier appears followed by a storm created by the Demon Council's soldiers—Allu—who came for John who is in violation of an edict laid in him to not leave the Demons realm.Tempt the Stars, ch. 17–18, p211-226 There's a big battle in the lobby of Dante's Casino with the Allu.Tempt the Stars, ch. 19 After being summoned by the Demon Council to the Shadowland, he, Cassie, Casanova and Caleb sit in a raunchy bar waiting the trial for John. While waiting, he and Cassie go to a stand for food and talk. John comes close to telling his feelings for her (and she's clueless), when interrupted by the trial summons. After the trial, the Demon Council laid a spell on Pritkin that regressed the Incubus inside him—an "method of execution that sends the soul back through his or her lifetime, into previous versions of himself. When his soul reaches the beginning of its life journey, it will wink out of existence, and the body will die."Tempt the Stars, ch. 23, p. 397 Reap the Wind Ride the Storm See Also * Shadowlands Quotes : "Only the Circle can protect her, and protect others from her." — John Pritkin at the Senate meeting referring to Cassie ~ Touch the DarkTouch the Dark, ch. 3 : "Haven't you ever wondered why your mother named you Cassandra? It is our term for a fallen sybil, one who uses her power for ill instead of good. One allied with the Black Circle. One who might be able to summon ghosts and dark witches to fight for her, to possess humans like a demon, and to command a dark weapon so easily. The power will not be allowed to pass to someone like you!"Touch the Dark, ch. 11 : "He's He's a war mage," Mircea said flatly. "He's never unarmed."; "Until he's dead," Tomas added. — Mircea & Tomas about Pritkin Touch the Dark, ch. 3 : "I'm too old for a lamia to take an interest. I tracked the one I killed over the bodies of twenty children it used to sustain its abomination of a life. I won't let that happen again." — John Pritkin Touch the Dark, ch. 10 : "You might think to ask them why they sent you, their best-known demon hunter, after Cassie. You have something of a reputation for being—how shall I put it?—extremely single-minded? If I were the suspicious type, I might almost believe that they wanted you to mistake what she was, and remove a possible rival from contention." — Mircea to John Pritkin about the Silver Circle Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Note Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * Karen Chance's Ramblings Q&A: Rosier, Pritkin... * John Pritkin | Karen Chance's Ramblings * Character profile for John Pritkin from Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer, #1) * Take A Chance: Gallery * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages Category:War Mages Category:Mixed Species Category:Humans Category:Incubus and Succubus Category:Demons Category:Silver Circle Category:Cassie's Inner Circle